


Of Reconnecting & Apologies

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Sometimes, if you want things to get done, one must do it themselves to make sure it happens. And Felix had every intention of doing just that.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Of Reconnecting & Apologies

This was probably some of the more unsightly injuries Felix had the misfortune of seeing on their King. The cobalt haired male stood near the entrance of the infirmary, the long haired blonde laying on his stomach, arms and hands tucked under the pillow, his shoulders shaking with the force of keeping himself still. Embedded in his back were broken Lance's, arrows, and even swords. If it hadnt been for Hilda, their king would have died chasing after Edelgard after her army started to flee from Gronder Field. Hilda didnt go into detail on how these weapons got in his back, but itbdidnt take a genius to figure it out. The one eyed male these days was far too willing to throw himself into the blades of anyone who was willing to take him. Felix hated it, watching him like this made him sick. He was a fool, an idiot. But he somehow still followed him, stood by him. He heard a growl come from the said man, this caused Felix's eyes to narrow. "Behave yourself, Boar." He snapped, his words seemed to have reached him because the man immediately settled down. It was shocking how he would calm down when he was snapped at, but that could because Felix had told the other before hand that if he didnt behave he wouldnt allow Sylvain to come and talk fo him. The two have been avoiding each other like the other had a disease.

And for good reason. After they had found out that the Flame Emperor was indeed Edelgard, things fell apart. They hadnt really gotten together, but they definitely danced around each other and they both knew how the other felt. So when things went bad, their relationship fell as well, Dimitri had distanced himself so much, whatever tiny bit of humanity he had left, died, shattered. And Sylvain had become concerned with other things, things he saw as more important. And in some way, Dimitri had fallen off that list. By the time he realized this, it was too late. He didnt value himself like he used to, correction, he wasn't sure the beast before him had ever valued himself. Either way, he continued to watch as Marianne and Mercedes worked together to ease the broken, bladed weapons out of his back. Out of all of them, there was a broken Lance in his back and it was the deepest one. Felix only looked away he he heard someone walk in and come to a stop next to him. He had asked Sylvain to come up here, but he didnt think he would actually do it. Yet here he was watching with what he knew was shock and sympathy.

"They've been slowly pulling those out for about two hours now." Felix informed the red head, his sunset colored eyes moving back to watch as Mercedes a d Marianne seemed to be talking about how best to pull that Lance out of his back. He growled when he saw the boar's hand move from under the pillow and watched as he wrapped his own hand around the wooden handle, ready to yank it out. He was going to yell, to snap at him. But he found that he couldnt, not when Sylvain rushed over and used both of his hands to pin down the others arm to the bed. It startled the two women, but it didnt take them long to put two and two together.

"No, no, no, nononono. None of that, Dima. If you do that you will make the damage worse." Sylvain whispered next to his ear, putting all of his weight over the arm. "They need to figure out how to pull it out without making it worse. Just wait a little bit. Can you do that for me? Please? For me? Just for me." He could feel how tense the other man was, he could easily throw him off if he so wanted. He could easily push all of them off if he felt like if, if he didnt want them touching him anymore. It was risky, doing this especially with how unstable and feral Dimitri had become over the years. It was sad, depressing seeing him a shell of his former self. However there would be times where he would catch a glimpse of who he used to be every now and then. Like when he would gently pat and ruffle the hair of the children and orphans alike whenever they would pass by him or speak to him. And they loved it, they werent scared of him. So clearly that meant with them he was soft and kind. The walls he had built up would come down or at least weaken enough to let them know he wasn't threatening to them.

Sylvain could feel the man relax, he slowly pulled off of his arm. He slowly and gently ran his ungloved and unarmored hands up and down this arm, trying to sooth away the discomfort he knew was there from being pinned down. In that moment, the red head turned to look at the girls, nodding to them as he moved one hand to combed through the matted locks of hair that laid splayed out. When was the last time he took proper care of it? As Sylvain tried his best to undo the tangles, he frowned at how rough and dry it felt. Split ends, covered in dirt and dried blood from the most recent battle. He took that moment to let his gaze fall onto the leather that covered his eye, he let his gaze wander over the scars, the bruises, the cuts, and the burns that littered their King's body. There was a pang of guilt at the sight of both old and new wounds, some even looked infected, though with how relaxed the women were, maybe they weren't. Oh how had all of this come to be? The boy he once knew, who would smile bright, who would laugh at the dumbest jokes Alois made was all gone it seemed. And it had been because there had been no one who could pull him out of the tight coils of the darkness that came to existence after the death of so many he loved. The darkness and madness that came from the betrayal of Edelgard, someone he thought as his friend; his older stepsister. The only family he had left had declared war and started to trample over the weak, something Dimitri could not accept. It made sense that he had fallen so deep, Sylvain himself felt a pang of guilt. He had tried to be there for him, but ther head been only so much he could do and Dimitri by that point had been left alone in his own for so long, he didnt know how to accept help.

"Good job, thank you, Dima. They're almost done. Just stay like this. Okay? Just stay like this for me, they're almost done then we can get to cleaning the rest of you up." He prised, he didnt get a reaction out of him but he did know that the other was listening to him. Sylvain immediately started to shush the other, gently whispering against his ear when the women started to slowly pull the deeply embedded Lance out from his flesh. He felt the man tense up, the growl escaping him. The red head moved to slightly lean over the man's shoulders, his hand still combing through his hair. A yelp escaped the red head as he scrambled to put his weight over the blonde when he jerked, presumably once the weapon was completely extracted from his back.

"We're sorry, your Highness. But once we stitch the wound closed, we will be done. We can come back with some warm water and rags to help-"

There was a deep growl from the prince, Sylvain shushed him again, gently rubbing the back of the man's neck. "I'll get him cleaned up, dont worry. You ladies have done so much already. Go take a break." He told them with a warm smile he cloud see the hesitation in them, he could tell that they didnt want to leave him alone with the Feral prince just in case anything happened. He understood their worry, Dimitri was unstable, was struggling to gather himself, put himself back together. It wasnt easy for him, but it wasnt easy for any of them either. After all, they had to watch as their King- their friend recklessly charge into battle for the sake of going after Edelgard. Often times, not caring for who got in his way. None of them ever knowing if he would make it out of the battle alive. This most recent battle, the one at Gronder, Sylvain had been sure their king was dead. Especially with how Hilda and Raphael had came, carrying him with blood oozing and seeping through the wounds in his back from the multiple weapons embedded in his flesh. Even when he was half unconscious, he tried to free himself from their hold, weakly demanding that he be set free to chase after that vile woman. He had only stopped struggling because Felix had told him if he didnt, he wouldnt be allowed to speak to him.

Sylvain felt his heart swell when he saw the man had listened and stopped struggling. Felix told him to not come close until he had been completely fixed up. But when he saw the infirmary door wide open; he couldn't stop himself from walking in. And needless to say he nearly gagged at the sight of the wounds that littered the man's back. He had seen from a distance the multiple broken, bladed weapons coming out from Dimitri's back. But seeing them up close was horrifying, injuries from war werent anything new to Sylvain. He had seen multiple wounds of varying degrees on different people but seeing them on Dimitri when he had suffered so much already; it killed him. "Good job, Dima. Good job. Thank you for letting them. Are you willing to let me clean you up?" There was a pause as he waited for the other to register the praise and question he had given, meanwhile he kept running his fingers through the matted locks of hair. Sylvain took a moment to let his caramel colored eyes to look up at Felix who seemed to be glaring at the blonde before scoffing. He knew that Felix had little to no trust in Dimitri these days, he couldn't exactly blame him.

"Make sure to wash his hair and if he tries anything, yell." Felix told him, turning on his heel and walking away.

Sylvain huffed, leaning down and gently resting his cheek on the blondes head. He didn't believe that Dimitri would hurt him, after all, why would he? He hadnt done so since they found him, why would he do so now? Well, it could be due to the man not wanting anyone touching his wounds anymore, but he doubted the other wound hurt him, after all he was being used as a bargaining chip for the said blonde to remain calm and allow others to tend to his injuries. Sylvain turned his head, making sure to bury his nose in the others hair, not caring that it wasnt really clean at the moment. He only looked up at the sound of a soft knock, needless to say, he was a bit taken aback by the appearance of Claude in the door way, a large bowl of water in one arm and several towels in the other. The Alliance leander merely gave the red head a nod before stepping in and setting the items down close by. "I should thank you, for letting us come here. Especially considering how many of our men killed your own."

Claude waved a dismissive hand as he dipped one of the towels in the water and handed it to Sylvain who wordlessly took it to start cleaning off the dirt, grime and dried blood on his Prince's body. "By that logic, many of mine killed yours. At the end of the day, Edelgard is our enemy. I know in any other state of mind, Dimitri here would have had us join forces. So, trouble in paradise with Felix I see."

Sylvain sighed, looking at the back of Dimitri's head, he was happy to see that he was laying still, relaxed and allowing the redhead to stay laing across his shoulders the way he was. But yes, there was truth to Claude's statement. When they had heard that their partner had been executed, they had grieved. Felix had been angry and turned that anger on any imperial solider he ran into. But when they had found him in the Monastery, it was almost to good to be true. But still, there was so much between Dimitri and Felix that they never really got to sort it out. And now, now it felt like they might not get the chance. "Something like that." He finally answered, he only moved when Claude set the bowl and rags down. Sylvain wasted no time in using them to start gently cleaning away the dirt and dried blood on his King's body. But there was no doubt in his mind that Felix loved him and there was no doubt in his mind that Dimitri loved him and Felix. "Its just hard to really say what needs to be said to each other when so much is going on around us."

Claude merely nodded, but Sylvain knew he was simply giving excuses. The man only stayed long enough to make sure the two would be fine before leaving. After that, it was silence in the room aside from the occasional sharp intake of breath from Dimitri whenever Sylvain ran the cloth over a particularly tender spont. The redhead felt a lump in his throat at the sight of dark colored bruises and the multiple stitches in his back. As if Dimitri hadnt been through enough already, as if he didnt deserve some kind of break from all of this. At least now they could join with the Alliance to fight back. Maybe he ould afford to stay here and rest for a little bit. "Oh, Dima." The man whispered as he moved to press a kiss to the back of his head.

"I...I'm sorry," the man whispered, at first, Sylvain didnt think he had actually heard it. But the. He heard it again, the soft whisper of an apology. But it didnt stop there, no he kept apologizing. Apologizing for what he's done, for what he's said. He was sorry for letting them all down, for leading them into suicide missions and battles. Even when the door creaked open and Felix himself walked in, the blonde did not stop apologizing. He apologized for turning into a beast, a monster that Felix hated. He was sorry for letting Dedue die for him, he was sorry that he had in a way tried to replace Felix with that man. He kept begging for forgiveness from them and from the dead, the voices that plague mind day in and out. He spoke of how he knew he wasnt ready for the crown, he was unworthy of it. He spoke of how he was broken, and tried to show that nothing would bring him to his knees because in a war, showing weakness would get him killed. He begged for them to believe him when he said he didnt want to listen to the voices, that he didnt want to be a puppet to the dead. He begged for them to understand that he was trying, but it was hard, especially after so much time spent in isolation. He begged for them to see and understand that he still loved them so deeply but he was scared to even face them because of what he had become. Eventually his words were over taken by muffled sobs as he pressed his face into the pillow.

Sylvain felt his heart break at the sight. Dimitri had always been so strong, so brave and confident. To see him reduced to this, a sobbing mess, broken and a shell of a man. What shocked him was when Felix moved closer, enough to shove the said redhead off of the bigger man. Though the spot didnt remain empty for long until he had taken his spot, watched as the other leaned down, his fingers tangling into Dimitri's hair. He couldnt hear what the other was saying to him, he couldn't really read the other's lips either. This went on for a while, Dimitri's muffled sobs against the pillow and Felix's soft whispers of goddess only knew what. Eventually after what felt like hours, it seemed like the soon go be king finally calmed down, and fallen into what Sylvain hoped was a dreamless sleep. Felix hadn't moved from his position, had stayed there for a while longer before sitting up. There was silence as he and the younger male watched the slow and steady raise and fall of Dimitri's shoulders as he breathed.

"Despite from what everyone thinks; I dont hate him. Far from it," Felix said, his tone low so as not to wake the sleeping royal. "But that doesnt mean I'm not angry with him. That doesnt mean I havent made my own mistakes. One of them being me trying to get others to take care of him and see that he isnt okay. He left me, and in turn I left him. But make no mistake I will not be making that same mistake again. And you better not either." He wanted to make that point clear, as much as he loved the blonde haired idiot, he wasnt going to be the only one working to keep him in check and take care of him. Sylvain had to do his part now as well, he was tired of watching the two dance around each other because Dimitri felt unworthy and because Sylvain didnt agree with what he has been doing for the past five years with a shattered mentality. And he wasnt going to settle for Dimitri to walk around with his tail tucked between his legs, feeling as if he had to work himself to the bone to prove that he had to do all of this on his own as if hes responsible for the well being of the entire world.

Sylvain smiled softly, nodding as he moved to sit on the other side of the bed, his hand going to Dimitri's hair and gently running his fingers through the golden locks. It was brittle, poorly kept it would take a while for it to be healthy again but he was sure the girls and Felix would know way to help it. "I wont, dont worry." He said simply, moving his hand to lace his fingers together with Felix's, their joined hands resting on Dimitri's shoulders. For now, they could only focus on joining armies with the Alliance and focus on Dimitri's recovery before anything else. They would be okay, they would work this out.


End file.
